A Forbiden Love
by DaughterofSparda
Summary: What happens when a young woman gets her captain's attention? Will Ukitake finally find what he's been looking for in his long life? What will happen when strange creatures show to reclaim this young woman?
1. Meeting of an old friend

Ikari's point of view:

It's hard to remember the last time I was in Soul Society. It's been like what...278 years now? I was ten when I was chosen to become part of the 13th division. Not to mention the second chair of said division. I was born with black hair but once I got my powers my hair turned silver. It's kind of funny though...I hate winter and I have ice powers. Ironic and annoying as hell.  
I was currently at my "father's" place in the human realm. He's not really my father but he's the father of my little brother Dean. Since I didn't really have a father he took me in when he found out about Dean being his son. Dean is a full soul reaper by blood but never attended the academy. He has been trained by both me and his father, Kisuke Urahara. His father, who was one of the best soul reapers, was even impressed by my ice powers. Dean had come such a long way in only 16 years. He's actually 116 years old even though he looks and acts like a normal 16 year old boy. At my age I act more like his mother than his sister. He knows that I'm only trying to protect and look after him.  
There was a knock on the front door. I still wasn't use to getting up early, even after 16 years living here. Opening the door I was greeted by a young 16 year old, orange haired, brown eyed boy.

"Good morning Ms. Cross, is Dean here?" He asked.  
"Yes Ichigo. Please do come in and please call me Ikari. I'm only a few years older than you so no need for calling me by my last name." I smiled as I let him in. I was actually more like 282 years older than him but he didn't need to know that since I only look 19.  
"Sorry, it's just that you act more like his mother than his sister." Ichigo apologized as he took a seat on the couch.

"May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure Ichigo. You can ask me anything."  
"Are you really Dean's sister?"  
"Yes...half sister. Our mother had two lovers, hint the half sister part."  
"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"He said as he lightly blushed.  
"Well Dean was a young child when our mother died. I had taken care of him since I can remember before we found Mr. Urahara. He practically recognized Dean as his and since I didn't have a father he took me in." I explained. "Dean only really has his father and me. If it wasn't for us then he would be all alone."  
"Are you telling Ichigo my whole life story?" Dean lightly growled.  
"Yep. He asked and you know that-"  
"That you can't with hold the truth if someone asks and that you can't lie. I know I know." He sighed. "Come on Ichigo, we better leave before we're late for school."  
"Yeah." Ichigo sighed as he got up. "See you after school when I drop off Dean Ms...Ikari."He blushed as they left for school.

Dean's point of view:**  
** Ichigo was talking to my sister again. She couldn't help but tell him practically my whole life story. I finally walked into the room to just drag Ichigo out. It was so obvious that he had the world's biggest crush on her. If only he knew what she is and just how old she really was. Ever since my sister and I came to the human world we've had to hide what we are...it seems like it's been forever.  
"Hay Dean."  
"Yeah?"  
"Is your sister seeing anyone?"  
"What?"  
"Is you sister seeing anyone? Like does she have a boyfriend?"  
"Why the hell would you want to know that, Ichigo? She's way out of your league." I snapped without thinking.  
Ichigo was thinking quietly the rest of the way to school. When we finally got there and into class, we met a new student with short black hair and dark eyes. As I gasped at who the girl was I stumbled back into Keigo.  
"What is it Dean?" Keigo asked helping me back to my feet.  
"R-Rukia?"  
"Do I...Dean? Dean Urahara?" She gasped as she finally recognized me.  
"It is you." I yipped hugging her as she laughed. "What're you doing here?"  
"Transfer student. Family had to move here do to a job transfer." She lied but I got what she meant. She was on another hollow mission.  
"My sister would love to see you again. It's been how many years since we last saw you?"  
"A few. It's been a few years to many, Dean." She smiled. "Where are you staying?"  
"If you don't mind, Ichigo and I can take you back to my place after school."  
"Dude that's the lamest pick up line ever. She'll never want to go back to your place with you and another guy." Keigo butted in.  
"I would be so very delighted to join you and Ichigo. That is if it's ok with Ichigo." Rukia said innocently which made me laugh lightly.  
"Yeah whatever." Ichigo sighed.  
"Great! Then it's all settled." 

Ichigo's point of view:**  
** Keigo had actually thought that Dean was hitting on Rukia. She was like a few hundred years older than he. I had met her last night when a monster, hollow as she called it, attacked my family. Since Dean has such high spirit energy, another one of Rukia's terms that made sense, maybe he would understand. I never imagined that he would know her. Let alone be a good friend of hers. At lunch I pulled both of them away from my friends to question their relationship.  
"Ok you two, how the hell do you know each other?"  
"We went to school together." Dean's answer come out way to quickly as if he had already known that I was going to ask that question.  
"That's bullshit Dean. Tell me the truth."  
"Should I or do you want to Rukia?" Dean asked.  
"You should. He might actually listen to you."  
"OK. Well I'm actually a soul reaper, but only by blood. I'm really 116 years old and my sister is like 298 years old. That's why I kind of flipped out on you when you asked about her this morning. She's actually the only soul reaper who can stay in the human world as long as she needs to due to her captain being so nice." Dean explained as simply as possible.  
"Did you understand all of that Ichigo?" Rukia questioned.  
"Yeah just a little shocked is all." I sighed as the bell rang for lunch to end.  
After school I took Dean and Rukia back to Urahara's Shop where all three of us went in.


	2. Message home new job

Ichigo's pov:**  
** Dean had invited us in, and the first thing that reaches my ears is a woman's scream. I looked up to see Rukia blushing and looking over at a young woman with silver hair and a black and white kimono. _Is that Ikari?_ I wondered.  
It was Ikari and she ran right over to Rukia and hugged her. Dean was smiling happily as Urahara entered the room.  
"Hello Ms. Kuchiki. How have you been?" Urahara asked from behind his fan.  
"I've been fine. My gigai needs an upgrade though." She sighed flexing her wrist.  
"I could give you a full body exam if you-" He was cut short by Ikari kicking him in the head and stealing his hat.  
"I can upgrade it for you Rukia-chan. It would be better than what he would do and it's for free." She smiled as she tilted the hat just like Urahara.  
"You've been hanging out with dad way to much sis." Dean snickered.  
"No I haven't. I just don't have my hat and his is just as good." Ikari sighed.  
"Oh Ikari,"  
"Yes?"  
"Lieutenant Abarai wanted me to tell you that you should return home soon. They have a new assignment for you." Rukia informed Ikari.  
"Alright...um...thanks I guess." 

Ikari's pov:**  
** It had been years since I had seen Rukia Kuchiki. We had gone to school for a short time. Renji Abarai was now the lieutenant of the sixth division. Last time I had seen him he was still in the academy and annoying as hell. He must have grown up after I left. The only thing that really bothered me was that Soul Society had a new assignment for me. I already have a full time assignment of looking over my little brother. Well if they really do have a new assignment for me then I guess that I have to take it. Dean would understand...wouldn't he?  
"Hay Dean-san, you do realize that I may not return here for quite some time." I stated to him.  
"Yeah. You have to take it though. It's who you are. Besides I got Rukia, Ichigo, Dad and the others here. Time will probably pass so quickly for both of us. Once you get any time off though, you have to come see us again. Got me Ikari-chan?" Dean demanded as if I was the younger of the two.  
"Yes little brother."  
I then returned to my room and got all of my things packed. When I finished packing I put my things by the door and headed to the kitchen. Tessai was cooking like always.  
"Hay Tessai-san, need any help?" I asked politely as always.  
"Oh, Ms. Ikari, actually this time I do. Will you please chop the onions, sliced the potatoes, peal the carrots, toss the salad, and stir the sauce. If you don't mind." He smiled.  
"I don't mind Tessai-san. That's what I'm here for. To help and of course look after my little brother." I giggled.  
He was the only one that has ever heard me really giggle. Tessai was kind, gentle, funny, caring, and a very good friend of mine. He was probably the only other person that could keep Dean and Urahara in check.  
"I heard that you were leaving." Tessai stated snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes. I must return to the Soul Society for a new assignment. Dean actually seems happy that I'm leaving." I sighed a little hurt.  
"He's just acting. He wants you to think that he'll be ok.

"He's going to really miss you Ms. Ikari. He may not say it or show it very often but he really does love you." Tessai insured me making me smile lightly.  
After about an hour of prepping and cooking, dinner was served. This was going to be my last dinner with my "family" and I really didn't want anything to get in the way of it. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Urahara and Dean were training and weren't hungry, Jinta was picking on Ururu, so it ended up to be just Rukia, Tessai and myself eating.  
As we finished dinner I helped Tessai clean the kitchen by washing dishes. Finishing up I quickly wrote a note for Dean and said goodbye to Tessai, Rukia, Jinta, and Ururu. I then returned to the Soul Society. 

~in soul society~

**** I arrived back home to be greeted by Renji Abarai and a few others. Renji was the first to greet me by hugging me.  
"Welcome home Ikari. It just hasn't been the same without you." Renji practically cried.  
"And here I thought that you grew up while I was gone Abarai. How the hell did you get to Lieutenant anyways?" I sighed getting out of his strong grip.  
Looking at him, shocked to see that he had tattoos. I knew of one on the back of his neck but that was for a friend. He must have noticed that I was staring at him when he smiled and asked if I like what I saw. Growling lightly I huffed out a no.  
"Captain Ukitake wishes to meet with you Lieutenant Cross." A short silver/white haired boy announced.  
"Yes. I guess that I do need to report to him."I sighed almost forgetting what I was supposed to do.  
"First you must go see the Captain of the first division for you new assignment." Renji informed.  
"Right will do...um where is that again?"I asked.  
"I'll take you." The silver haired boy sighed. "Tell me something."  
"Only if you answer one question first."  
"Fine."  
"Name?"  
"Toshiro...Toshiro Hitsugaya. You can call me Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro coldly answered.  
"I like Shiro. You don't mind do you?"  
"I thought that you said only one question? And yes I do mind."  
"Fine Captain it is. Now what did you want to ask me?"  
"You're known as one of the best soul reapers around here and yet you can't even remember where you're going."  
"You would forget after 16 years in the human world too. I am one of the best. That's why I can go there and stay as long as needed. My little brother is there and I promised my mother that I would look after him." I sighed sadly as we arrived at the captain's office.  
"Here we are."  
I went in and was greeted by an old man. He told me that he was glad to see me and hugged me. He asked how Dean was doing, making me smile lightly and responding to him with a simple fine. We sat there a while and talked about my stay in the human world. After a while he finally told me that I had a new assignment. After being told that by at least three different people I was starting to get annoyed.  
"Your new assignment is to take care of Captain Ukitake. His doctor was killed in a hollow attack last week. You're the only medical soul reaper that he trusts fully. Do you except this assignment?"  
"I do. Thank you for this opportunity." I bowed and then walked out.  
"Dam what took so long?"  
"Chit-chat. I must return to Captain Ukitake now." I sighed knowing that I was most likely never going to be able to see my little brother again.


	3. A new beginning

Ikari's pov:**  
** Toshiro and I made our way over to the 13th division...my division. Once there I thanked him for showing me the way and entered. As I made my way through the barracks I was greeted by random squad members. I waved and smiled as I searched for the one room that I needed. Finally finding the room after a matter of minutes even thought it felt like hours, I knocked on the door. A mono-toned male voice spoke telling me to come in.  
Walking in I saw my captain sitting up in his bed. His long white hair was down, his brown eyes were slightly glazed over, his bare chest- Wait what? Why was he shirtless? I then found myself blushing wildly.  
"Are you alright Miss? Can I help you with something?" He asked weakly.  
"I'm alright, thank you. I'm actually here to help you with something...you illness." I smiled still blushing.  
"Oh." He looked slightly shocked.

"I didn't realize that you would be so young." He complemented as he started coughing like crazy.  
I went to him and helped him sit up which made him cough more. Getting behind him I placed him between my legs and held his back to my chest. Placing a hand on the middle of his chest I instructed him to breath with me. After a few minutes he was finally able to do as I instructed. His breathing was shallow but steady. I placed my head on top of his and for some reason took in the scent of his hair. It was surprisingly sweet smelling; kind of like fruit or a sweet smelling flower.  
"I don't even know your name miss." Ukitake sighed.  
"I'm Lt. Ikari Cross of...well, this division." I answered as I took in his scent again.  
"Wait so you're my Lt.?"  
I nodded messing up his hair a little. 

Ukitake's pov:**  
** There was a knock on my bedroom door and I told whomever it was to come in. When the door opened a silver haired, blue eyed woman walked in. She was wearing a brown somewhat see through dress.

I asked her if she needed anything and then I went into another coughing fit. She got behind me and assisted me. This woman held me as if we had known each other since we were kids, but yet as if I would break if she let me go. I actually liked being held by this woman.  
Finally after a few minutes, and once my breathing steadied, I asked who she was.  
"I'm Lt. Ikari Cross of...well this division."  
She was the second chair of my squad and I didn't even know it? How could this be? Was she joking or was it all true?  
"Wait so you're my Lt.?" I asked trying to make sense of all of this. She nodded which messed my hair up a little but I didn't mind much. "Does this make you my new medic?"  
"Yes." She simply said trying not to sound hurt.  
I turned around to face her. "What's wrong Ms. Cross?"  
"Please call me Ikari. And nothing's wrong." she lied.  
"Ikari, I can tell that something is wrong. Please do tell me when you feel more comfortable. I'm here if you need me for anything."  
"T-thank you Captain Ukitake," She smiled.  
"Please call me Juushiro." I smiled as I leaned back against her.  
"Alright, Juushiro...do you want me to leave and let you get some sleep?"  
"If you must leave,"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"No." I lightly yawned. I always got tired after a coughing fit, that and her scent was somehow so relaxing, but I excepted it all the same.  
"Do you want me to stay then?"  
"If you want to Ikari," I sighed slowly starting to fall asleep. 

Ikari's pov:**  
** Captain Ukitake asked me if I was going to be his medic and I bluntly replied with a simple yes. It still bothered me that I wouldn't be around Dean or the others. He questioned my quick and blunt response. Captain Ukitake used my last name trying to be polite but as always I made him call me by my first name. In return I was able to call him by his.  
Juushiro was slowly starting to fall asleep in my arms. I tried to get out of him whether or not he wanted me to leave him be but only got unfulfilling answers. I finally decided to stay and let him fall asleep in my arms.


	4. Realizing the feeling

Ukitake's pov:**  
** I woke up and looked at my clock. The last time I looked at the time it was three in the afternoon. Now it was six in the morning. _Have I really slept 15 hours? What did Ikari do to me?_ I tried to sit up, but was pinned down. I looked at my chest to see Ikari's arms around me. Smiling I lightly placed my hand on her arm.  
"Goodmorning Juushiro." She said from behind me.  
"G-goodmorning I-Ikari." I blushed realizing that she had spent the night with me in my bed. "Wh-what did you do to me? I've never slept so sound. Let alone fully through more than three hours."  
"My medic training wasn't conducted here. I learned from a dear friend; it uses spirit energy. We should spend the day together."  
"Nani?" (Japanese for what)  
"Would that be ok? I want to get to know you better."  
"Y-yeah. I would love to spend the day with you. That way we could get to know eachother." I smiled happily.  
Normally, with my illness, I don't get to spend time with anyone. My friends come to check on me but leave shortly after. The only person I really get to spend anytime with is my bestfriendShunsui, and that's only to go to the bar for a few drinks. I really do hate this part of my life. 

Ikari's pov:**  
** I held Juushiro in my arms for at least half an hour after he woke. He was surprised that my medical skills had such a huge effect on him. I acturally never really intended for so much energy to be excerted, but I did what I needed to. He is my captain and...I think that I'm falling in love with him.  
After I made him breakfast he showed me his garden. It was beautiful, so many different kinds of flowers and plants. It even had a stream running through it. Juushiro finally took me over a bridge and to a part of the garden where his third chair-man set up a picknick for us. I found myself smiling and laughing at his jokes and stories. He had told me just about everything about himself. I felt bad that he couldn't do much do to his illness.  
When he finishes I explained to him why he didn't remember me. That I had been in the human world taking care of my brother Dean. I told him that he was with Urahara, his father, and was doing well. The eventurally led to me explaining that I learned my medical kido from a demon by the name of Hitsugaya. He went wide eyed at the name and explained that Toshiro's last name was Hitsugaya. I laughed weakly and couldn't help but think if they were related. 

Ukitake's pov:**  
** Ikari and I told eachother just about everything about areselves. She told me about Dean, and how she lived in the human world for 16 years. Dean was now a freshman in highschool. Having no clue what she was talking about, I asked her to explain. With a polite smile she did so. After a few times of hearing it I finally thought that I understood.  
"So humans only have four years of schoo?" I asked fassinated.  
"No." She laughed. I samiled as she continued, "Humans have schooling for 12-18 years. They only have to take 12 though. The other six years is up to the individual."  
She continued to tell me about the human world and in her tone it sounded as if she was upset. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled. She leaned into me and sighed. I placed my head ontop of her's and let her continue. 

Ikari's pov:**  
** I had told Juushiro everything about me. When I started to tell him about the human world he seemed so interested. I couldn't help but be hurt as I forced out the words to explain and answer his questions. I missed my little brother and it had only been one day.  
Hours had passed as Juushiro adn myself sat and talked in his garden. It was peacefull; I loved all of the colors and scents. Normally I got huge headaches when to many scents came around me, but this time I was relaxed. Juushiro still had me in his arms and I felt myself falling for him even more. 

Ukitake's pov:**  
** I felt bad that she had to leave the only person tha thad ever been there for her. I wanted to help her but didn't know how. The ony thought that came to my mind was to ask Shunsui what I should do. After a while of holding her I felt her slowly falling asleep. Smiling I made her look at me.  
"Is something wrong Juushiro?" She questioned inoccently.  
"You're getting tired. Please, allow me to walk you home." I responded as she shifted to look at me better.  
"I'm not tired." She sounded like a young child trying to fight to stay awake.  
"Yes you are." I smiled. "May I ask you a question Ikari-chan?"  
"Yeah."  
"How old are you?" I asked not fully expecting an answer.  
"I'm 2,053,000years old."  
"What?" I gasped not able to comprehend what she had just told me.  
"Yeah I'm 2,053,000years old. I don't mind telling people my age. It keeps me feeling young."  
"That...that..." I couldn't find anything to say.  
"I'm just kidding Juushiro-kun. I'm only 298 years old. Young yet mature." She smiled.  
I smiled as she laughed. She wasn't kidding about being "young yet mature". Ikari was looking at me with a weird look. It was then that I realized I had been staring at her while deep in thought.  
"Do you like what you see?" she smiled with a hint of lust.  
"Acturally...yes I do." I blushed wildly.  
The next thing I knew Ikari was laying ontop of me kissing me. I was in shock, but when she started to get up I pulled her back for another kiss. _Was this what I've been longing for? Is this what I've needed all my life?_ I asked myself.  
As if Ikari had read my mind she whispered in my ear "We should take this to a room. Do you want to go to your's or mine?"  
"Which one is closer?" I asked without even realizing what was happening.  
My body had lost all control of what I should be doing. I should be telling her that we can't do this. I should be telling her that I'm her captain and that we couldn't. I should be telling her all of that but I was encouraging this sittuation to move on. 

Ikari's pov:**  
** What was I doing? I just kissed my captain. I was sure to get kicked out of his division for that, but as I started to get up he pulled me back into another kiss. His lips were soft and warm. I couldn't understand what was happening. In all of my 298 years I had never felt like this. The next thing I knew I was practically asking him to take me to bed. I asked him weather or not he wanted to go to my room or to his. He asked me which was closer and all I did was look at him. His expression never left his face but I could tell that he had no clue what was going on with his body as well. I got up and lead him to his room. Closing/locking the door behind us we started to kiss and make our way to the bed.


End file.
